Marsella
by HanaHimeFC
Summary: Allí, en esa vibrante y a la vez hogareña ciudad, estaba enterrado parte de su corazón. Y es que si bien mucha gente utilizaba ese dicho con ligereza, para Leon Oswald, no había nada de ligero en esa expresión. SoraxLeon. Mención de Sophie.


**Los personajes son propiedad de GONZO y quien corresponda. La trama es mía.  
¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Marsella**  
**by Hana Hime**

Marsella siempre sería una ciudad preciosa. La brisa marina acariciaba sus costas y agregaba una extraña pero agradable frescura salada al ambiente. Era como un hechizo, que con aromas, melodías y colores atrapaba a todo aquel que tocaba. Allí, en esa vibrante y a la vez hogareña ciudad, estaba enterrado parte de su corazón. Y es que si bien mucha gente utilizaba ese dicho con ligereza, para Leon Oswald, no había nada de ligero en esa expresión.

-Hola Soph. –susurró depositando un pequeño ramo de frescas calas blancas sobre una tumba cuya lápida era de un blanco igualmente impoluto. Grabada en la suave loza resaltaba un simple epitafio.

**Sophie Mary Oswald**  
**16-12-1986 – 26-07-2003**  
**_Chère Petite S__œ__ur_**

-Sé que hace mucho que no vengo… y lo siento. –suspiró hincando una rodilla en la tierra para así poder acariciar la loza. –Muchísimo. Pero para compensártelo, esta vez he venido… -carraspeó –he venido entendiéndote al fin, _ange_…

Con añoranza de aquellas épocas en las que vagaba con su hermana como nómades por toda Europa, entrenando, aprendiendo como podían las diversas técnicas que les permitirían ser los mejores acróbatas; levantó la vista hacia el mar, hacia _les calanques_, aquellas lagunas cristalinas con formaciones rocosas que bordeaban a Marsella y rasgaban el mar verde azulado como cuchillas de luz.

-Te prometí crear un escenario perfecto Soph. A decir verdad, hubiera prometido cualquier cosa en ese momento con tal de darte paz… -sonrió como disculpándose –y durante mucho, mucho tiempo… no comprendí el valor de una promesa, en especial de la que te había hecho. Pero ahora… ahora –vaciló sonrojándose ligeramente –ahora, como sabes, lo cumplí.

Curiosamente, como si cielo presintiera su llamado, una pequeña bandada de _gaviotas sabine_ alzó vuelo, planeando en la fresca brisa. Hermosas y rápidas, destacaban por su llamativo diseño alar tricolor. Tenían la espalda y las plumas coberteras de las alas de color gris pálido casi plateado, las plumas primarias negras y las secundarias blancas. Sus colas eran ligeramente ahorquilladas y también blancas. Sus cabezas, al igual que sus picos eran negros, terminando estos últimos con una punta amarilla.

-Sé que, bueno, lo sabes todo de mí porque me cuidas –balbuceó más avergonzado de lo que alguna vez se había sentido –pero quiero decírtelo… yo, estoy con una persona –susurró suavemente pero con tono firme –gracias a esa persona es que he podido recordarte a ti sin dolor Soph. Se llama Sora. En japonés significa _cielo_, ¿Muy adecuado, no te parece? –sonrió con ternura al rememorar a la hiperactiva trapecista – ella al principio me recordaba mucho a ti, por cierto… lamento mucho haberme atravesado en el camino de aquel auto… y el susto que te di cuando por obligarla a subir al escenario me caí, debí preocuparte mucho –se disculpó sabiendo que en esa locura que lo había atravesado al querer desesperadamente que Sora fuera su compañera, había cometido tales imprudencias que de haber estado Sophie de cuerpo presente, lo hubiera regañado hasta quedarse sin aliento- quizás también debas saber que… bueno, hasta que conocí a Sora yo no… no trataba bien a mis compañeras...- bajó a mirada, apenado –las comparaba contigo y siempre las encontraba indignas siquiera de ello… admito que si las maltrataba era también en parte por miedo, porque temía siempre que alguna de ellas pudiera compararse contigo, así que las alejaba, las lastimaba. Sora me hizo darme cuenta de ello, y antes de venir aquí, visité a mis ex–compañeras y me disculpé con ellas –suspiró cansado al recordar la ordalía.

Había sido una experiencia de lo más difícil. Algunas habían aceptado sus disculpas, pero otras, aquellas a las que había llegado a lastimar no sólo física, sino también emocionalmente, lo insultaron a él y a su compañera. Sólo había podido afrontar tamaña empresa porque sabía que Sora jamás le soltaría la mano, sino que ella sería siempre su roca para mantenerse firme y al mismo tiempo, las alas que lo ayudaban a volar.

Y como el mismo cielo, la portadora de su nombre se materializó.

Marsella siempre sería una fresca y colorida ciudad, cuyo atractivo enmarcaba preciosamente a su joven novia. Con su rostro abierto, su sonrisa sincera y sus ojos brillantes, Sora distaba mucho de ser sólo una chica linda.

-¿Leon? –lo llamó bajando los escalones de dos en dos, como si la distancia que los separaba físicamente le fuera insoportable, como si él fuera _el hogar._ Aquello que sólo los crédulos subestimaban y muchos morían sin conocer.

Luego de acariciar apaciblemente sus labios, él la tomó de la mano y la encaró hacia a loza.

-Sophie, ella es Sora. Es la persona de la que te he estado hablando. Ella es mi… compañera –afirmó llevándose la mano de la joven japonesa a los labios para besarla castamente.

-Hola Sophie, yo también he oído algo de ti… -sonrió ella dejando que la brisa marina acariciara su piel, permitiendo que toda la magia de esa exótica ciudad entrara en su alma, en su corazón. Porque así como Leon había dejado parte de su corazón en esa dulce tierra, así mismo lo haría ella –pero hay algo que me gustaría aclarar antes… -puntualizó girándose hacia Leon. -¿_Estoy con una persona_? ¿Realmente Leon? ¿Es la mejor forma que se te ocurrió? –cuestionó arqueando las cejas.

El sonrojo que el trapecista francés había logrado mantener bajo control reflotó con toda su gloria.

Con paciencia infinita, misma que había adquirido al pasar los años junto a Leon, suspiró preguntándose cómo había podido el joven trapecista ocultar lo adorable que era. Aún siendo un adulto, a Leon le avergonzaba decir ciertas cosas, aún cuando por las evidencias dichas cuestiones se _cayeran de maduro._

-Sophie…- sonrió volviendo su atención a la loza –tu hermano quizás omitiera algunos… detallecitos. Cosas así como, no sé… un noviazgo interesante, una preciosa boda íntima, un embarazo de seis meses ¿Quizás? –sonrió acariciando la mano que Leon había colocado sobre su redondeado vientre. –Discúlpalo, siendo un hermano mayor no termina de aceptar que su hermana es una señorita, y le avergüenza decir ciertas cosas… por más obvias que sean.

Inevitablemente la risa de la joven japonesa contagió a Leon, quien sonrojado aún no atinaba a defenderse de lo indefendible. Cuando ambos se hubieron serenado, Sora se agachó suavemente ayudándose de la mano de francés, y con fiera determinación en sus ojos color chocolate aseveró:

-Si es niña, se llamará como su tía.

-Y si es niño… bueno –exhaló Leon hasta cierto punto divertido.

-Lo siento, aún no hemos decidido cómo se llamará si es niño –sonrió Sora sacando la lengua –¡pero seguro se nos ocurrirá un nombre espectacular!

-¿Espectacular? –inquirió el peli plateado un tanto asustado.

-Si, quizás algún nombre histórico japonés. Como ¡_Oda_!

-¡¿_Oda_?! –el miedo de Leon se elevó a nuevos niveles al escuchar a su compañera.

-Ó quizás _Sesshomaru_ como ese personaje de _Inuyasha_ que se parece mucho a ti.

-¡¿_Se-Sesshomaru_?! –el miedo se volvió pánico.

-Tienes razón… –susurró Sora sin prestar atención a la expresión de horror de su compañero –quizás un nombre más internacional…

*_alivio por parte de Leon_*

-Más corto…

*_alivio doble_*

-Y conocido… ¡Como Ken!

*_¡DANGER! ¡DANGER! ¡MAYDAY! ¡_ _M'AIDER__!*_ - el nivel de pánico de Leon ascendió a niveles inimaginables.

Unas suaves manos tomaron el rostro _horrorizado_ del trapecista francés y luego lo único que sintió fueron los labios de su compañera; tiernos al principio, pero demandantes después.

Para que entiendan, una Sora tierna desarmaba a Leon, pero Sora siendo demandante… Dios, lograba que quisiera arrodillarse y entregarle una correa, porque cuando Sora lo reclamaba con su boca, Leon era incapaz de oponer resistencia alguna. Sora siendo demandante anulaba al Leon seductor que con decirle _Petite_ a su mujer lograba volverla apasionada.

-_Anata_, ¿en serio te lo creíste? – preguntó Sora arqueando la ceja luego de separar sus labios de los del trapecista.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo te pondrías tú si yo sugiriera el nombre de _May_? –preguntó Leon ofuscado.

-Yo no me pondría _nada_. Sólo dormirías en el sofá por el resto de tu vida Leon –aseguró Sora con una sonrisa grande y forzada que causó un escalofrío en el trapecista francés.

-¿_Petite_? –inquirió Leon al ver que su esposa se alejaba rápidamente -¡¿_Petite_?!

Las posteriores risas de la pareja se integraron a la ya preciosa melodía que caracterizaba a Marsella, aquella cadencia que tanto disfrutaba un apacible ángel; aquel que siempre protegería a Leon y tendría una parte de su corazón.

-_À Bientôt, __frère__…_ -fue el saludo del ángel de Marsella.

* * *

**Vocabulario y Aclas.**

***_Chère Petite S__œ__ur_ : Amada Hermana Pequeña.**  
***_Ange_: Ángel**.  
***_Les calanques_: Las Calanques son una especie de rías o fiordos pequeños. El mar ha creado estas hendiduras en el macizo granítico o calcáreo aprovechándose de las fallas y las grietas de la roca. Teniendo en cuenta que la zona está sometida a un rudo clima mediterráneo en donde se acumulan los días secos y caluros, interrumpidos sólo por lluvias torrenciales en otoño y primavera, la erosión ha tallado con dureza el paisaje, árido y pedregoso, duro pero inmensamente bello.**  
***_Gaviotas sabine_: unas gaviotas europeas muy hermosas a mi parecer. MimichanMC las utilizó en una historia de Inuyasha y yo he quedado enamorada de ellas. **  
*_**M'aider**_**:**** en francés significa 'ayúdenme' que es la expresión en la que derivó el famoso 'Mayday' que utilizan las aeronaves y buques cuando tienen una situación de peligro o emergencia.  
***_**Anata**_**: querido en japonés.  
***_**À Bientôt, **__**frère**__**…**_**: 'Nos vemos, hermano' en francés.**

**La fecha de nacimiento de Sophie es la misma que la mía. Sorry, no se me ocurrió otra fecha y en internet no aparece ni su signo zodiacal (tan pobre es la información que hay sobre Sophie). Lo mismo respecto de su segundo nombre; Mary es el nombre más común y creo que el que más le pega a la joven francesa. En cuanto a su fecha de fallecimiento, pensé en la fecha del Festival Circense, la cual sólo pude deducir por la imagen del accidente de Sophie. Suponiendo en primer lugar que la ubicación del anterior festival fue en Europa o en América del Norte, el día de accidente Sophie estaba usando un ligero vestido de verano y cuando fue atropellada ya estaba bajando el sol, por lo que deduje que el festival fue realizado durante el verano de un país del hemisferio norte.** **De ahí la fecha.**

**Si quieren dejar un review, bienvenido sea :)**

**Kisses, Hana.**


End file.
